fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzard Qurupeco
Ice Wind (only in Orkan Plains) |ailments = Iceblight Snowman Suppression Windblight (in Orkan Plains |weaknesses = Earth Water |creator = Democide}} Appearance In comparison to the common Qurupeco, Blizzard Qurupeco has a more bland coloration with a grey plumage with a dark grey sac covered by light feathers on the back. The beak is white with two spikes extending like a fork forward from the upper jaw and possesses small sharp teeth. The vocal sac is a little smaller than the one of the regular Qurupeco with a icey light blue coloration. The Bird Wyvern's bigger feet and wings have a light grey shade while the wing membrane is darker. Unlike its relatives the tail is more sharply triangular and a little larger. The blueish grey crest ends in three tips, one in the middle and one on each side. Habitat and Ecology Blizzard Qurupeco lives primarily in environments with snow but can also be seen in other areas. This subspecies eats a lot of snow and feeds on fish and small land monsters if it is able to catch them. In areas which are only covered in snow in wintertime, the Bird Wyvern also uses its loud voice to disturb hibernating monsters and overwhelm them when they are weak. Blizzard Qurupeco is known to inhabit the Tundra, Frigid Mere, Mountain Icepath and Orkan Plains. This relative of Qurupeco has the same ability as its cousins, it is capable of imitating other monsters to lure them to its location, but additionally the subspecies uses snow it spits up to veil itself and disappear from the sight of the called monsters making them even more successful at pitting monsters relying on sight against each other or hunters. This is the reason why the Bird Wyvern is often seen eating snow filling its dark grey sac on its back. Because of its exposed location close to the skin only guarded by some feathers, the sac is able to keep the snow in its frozen state for it to spit up again. In areas with icey ravines or crevasses Blizzard Qurupeco uses the echo to amplify its voice. The voice sometimes even cause avalanches if the snow is loose enough. Like its relatives, the monster can dance and sing to strengthen itself and other monsters in the vicinity. The tail is formed like a flat shovel and it can form, carry and throw snow with it. The flintstones release a gas when struck hard against each other but the Bird Wyvern also uses the sound of lightly hitting them against each other to communicate with other individuals of its species. In mating season, Blizzard Qurupeco males are seen to create buildings out of snow, forming them with their tail, which remind of more open igloos. Additionally they construct sculptures of different shapes with which they try to impress females This competition of architecture takes place in an open snow field encased by mountains. When a female finds interest in the constructions of a male it moves inside the igloo where they mate, lay eggs and stay until the young is big enough to live for themselves. While the female keeps the egg, and later the chick, on her feet the male searches for food for both of them. Pairs are monogamous and only separate when one of them dies. Interactions with other Monsters *'Call': **It is able to call a plethora of different like *'Predators': **While Blizzard Qurupeco is able to avoid predators with its snow veil, there are quite an amount of monsters that may hunt it if given the chance. Especially monsters that aren't relying on sight alone are able to prey on it, like Abilities Like its relatives, Blizzard Qurupeco attacks with both its flintstones and beak. If struck hard enough the flintstones release a gas that inflicts the Suppression status effect when inhaled. This subspecies is able to spit up snow either scattering it blocking the view or in clump at an opponent which is able to cause the snowman ailment. The snow the Bird Wyvern throws with its tail can do the same, but it can only do that in snowy areas. In the Orkan Plains it has other means of attack when it runs low on snow. Instead of spitting up the snow like the monster does when in abundance it uses the sac additionally as a container for air it can shoot out of its mouth with high pressure. The remaining snow is then only used for the snow veil. Attacks #'Tail spin': Same as Qurupeco. #'Flint smash': Similar to Qurupeco, but instead the clicking releases gas that engulf the flints, getting hit by the flints in this state inflicts the Suppression status effect. #'Gas scatter': Blizzard Qurupeco performs the initial flint smash preparation but instead of attacking the opponent with its flints it flaps its wings to scatter the unleashed gas towards the target, first with its right wing and then with its left wing. Between the two the monster can realign itself to the target. In Rage Mode a bigger cloud of gas can be scattered to a broader area by it launching into the air using the wind to do this. #'Dance': Same as the normal Qurupeco. #'Summon': Like it's relative the Bird Wyvern imitates a roar or sound of other monsters in the locale to lure them to its area. #'Peck': Same as Qurupeco. #'Tail cut': While it is in the air, Blizzard Qurupeco strikes its tail at an opponent. #'Snow spit': In a similar fashion as the other Qurupecos the monster spits out snow at a target. This can be three small chunks like its relatives or a bigger clump it spits directly at the opponent. #'Snow veil': After a monster arrives that it called with its summon, Blizzard Qurupeco unleashes a steady flow of snow to create a snow storm which inhibits the sight of the monsters in its direction. The Bird Wyvern then uses this to leave the area undetected and flee to safety. In snowy areas #'Snow throw': Blizzard Qurupeco uses its tail to shovel up snow which it can then throw at opponents by different means, like tail spin or flying up. In the Orkan Plains #'Wind spit': The Bird Wvyern only uses this attack when it runs low on snow. As it cannot resupply itself with snow in the Orkan Plains it instead refunctions its snow sac to spit air from it. This attack is similar to the regular snow spit, but instead inflicts windblight. Notes *The weakness is earth, then water. *In Rage Mode it huffs visibly and it extends its tail, not only when throwing snow with it. *When exhausted the color on its vocal sac grow a little darker and it searches for food. **In this state Blizzard Qurupeco fails to use the gas from its flints. *The breakable parts are the same as the regular Qurupeco. Materials Blizzard Qurupeco Shell, Blizzard Qurupeco Scale, Blizzard Qurupeco Feather, Blizzard Qurupeco Beak (when broken), Suppression Flint (when broken), Snow Sac Trivia *The base idea was a simple color swap done by FrostSpino Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Democide